A fated Dragon: Lover nights
by Shidesu13
Summary: After so much time fighting, Kamui is gathering what he needs to embark what he needs to defeat Anankos, but his sisters and lovers have other plans in mind, with little time and a lot to lose, will be there room for love? to express what hides behind their hearts? shorts fanfictions about the theme (related to the other Fanfiction: The fated dragon)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, Shidesu here**

 **Sooooo, a new fanfiction, but this is rated M, only for adults (as you saw before in the description, duh) But worry not, in this series, i´ll have the help of a couple of friends to translate this chapter, so it shouldn´t be any problem here (at least not as often as with the other works)**

 **Anyway, get ready for this new fanfiction, i hope it is for your liking, without more to say, let's move on.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT**

 **(WARNING: I higly suggest to read first the Fanfiction of "The fated Dragon" before reading it, only if you interested, otherwise, enjoy without guilt ;) )**

* * *

 **A night with my obsessive lover**

While Kamui slowly settled between his sheets leaving most of his equipment in his desk, he was feeling the soft breeze of the night, as the wind was perfect to cool the room and to refresh his thoughts, he stretched his arms and legs, still feeling a little sore, fortunately, the salve that Flora and Felicia applied a few hours ago was kicking in, not totally free for the pain but enough to move without problems, with his arms under his head, he relaxed seeing how the stars started to appeared in the night sky.

He wondered when it was the last time he looked at the night sky and let himself be marveled by the stars on the horizon, he closed his eyes after some minutes when the light of the candle died, giving way to a darkness in his room, barely dispersed for the faint light of the lamps outside the treehouse.

As the dreamlands slowly reclaimed his mind, he was thankfully that there wasn't any kind of incident that day, aside of the fact that they discovered the drawback of the deeprealms, but aside of that, it was a really good day.

It was until he felt the change of weight in the bed that he realized that he was not alone in the room, he quickly opened his eyes just to find a certain purple-haired princess laying on top of him with a soft purr from her lips

"C-Camilla? Wh-what´s going on?" he said as he tried to see her face, but she just insisted in her position with another soft push as she was looking for a good spot to lay her head

"Mmm? Im just having a nice nap with my little sweet Darling" she said, her voice was more a murmur than anything else, she was running one of her fingers over his exposed chest in a playful way "Im that undesirable perhaps?"

"N-No, of course no, you only took me by surprise, that´s all" He reassured her, it was strange, normally, Camilla always did an act or something every time she tried to stay in his room, but now, she just sneaked in? Well, is not like he could do something about it, every time she reached his bed it was literally impossible to change her mind, besides, he wasn't in the mood to argue with her about why they couldn't spent the night together, so for that only time he would do an exception.

While he felt her breathing in his chest, he simply settled down again, so that the two were comfortable, again he tried to fall asleep as she just was humming, minutes passed before she spoke again "Say Darling…..you don't want a good night sleep?"

"Mmm?" Kamui sighed as she was caressing his chest "A Kiss? Right now?"

"Well, yes, you know…..i was really lonely, since you had to stay here, i was so worried about your injuries that i didn't finished my meal, not even a little dessert"

"F-Fine, j-just a quick one, ok?"

Camilla smiled as she leaned up to meet his face, he didn't noticed it before, but for some reason the nightgown that she was wearing was a little different for the others, even with the dim light in the room, the nightgown delineated her feminine figure in the light of the stars, she slowly approached her face with a seductive smile in her lips, he gulped when one of strap´s fell from her shoulder "Well, i think this is better than dessert" She said Licking her lips and cupping his face, finally, their lips joined as she gently savored them, at first it was soft and gentle, gradually the intensity of the Kiss was rising, he tried to stop her but she pushed his hands away over his head "No….not yet" she said between gasp´s, now she was making bolder moves, using her tongue to look for his, closing his eyes for the embarrassment he just enjoyed the new experience, it was something unexpected but somehow pleasant, they stopped after a few minutes to take breath

"C-Camilla…wh-what was that? And wh-" When he tried to move his arms he realized that something keep his hands on place, looking up he found the source, in the middle of the scene she tied up his wrist to the headboard of his bed

"That, was a tongue kiss~" Kamui turned his gaze to her, widening his eyes and with a flush, he couldn't believe what she was doing "And we, are going to enjoy ourselves tonight~" Camilla said liking her lips again, he didn't noticed before, the nightgown was slightly different, unlike the other, this one had a pattern of black roses that covered her breast, since the rest barely hid something under the thin cloth, even with the lack of light he could see what was below.

"C-Camilla? Wh-what are you doing?! Just untie me already!" he tried to free himself from the tie, but his muscles were too tired to try to tear the knot by force, he stopped short when Camilla walked her fingers from his chest, slowly passing them between his muscles and scars, until reaching the lower part of his waist, he blushed as she caressed this part with her thumb with a playful giggle

"Why so shy? Didnt we do this when we were little?"

"W-We did NOTHING like this when we were younger, th-this is…this is…" his throat dried when he watched how she slowly was removing her nightgown, revealing not only her smallclothes, but what kind of bra she was using, instead of her usual black bra, she was wearing an open lacer bra, only supporting her breast but not covering the rest of them "G-Gods C-Camilla, wh-what are doing?!"he looked away with his face totally red, resuming his attempt to release his wrists.

"Oh my~ so full of energy~ or are you just eager to get started?~" she said grinding her hips making him fluster, covering his eyes with her nightgown, kissing his neck and passing her hands over his body, pressing her chest against his "Don't worry, just let everything to your ' _Big Sister'_ ok?" she giggled feeling something pressing against her stomach when she said those words "Oh? And i thought it would take more time~"

"Y-You're w-wrong! J-just end this already! I-aahh…w-wait, C-Camilla" He trembled when her hand reached the place Camilla was talking about, with a soft squeeze she was already Licking her lips again with a blush in her face

"Mmmm~ and what is this? Why is so swollen? Did Felicia and Flora forgot to check this place?" She said moving her hand up and down, he tried to stop her, but in the position he was, it was impossible, again he wanted to protest, but his voice trailed off every time she kissed his neck and chest, transforming his voice into slight moans, slowly she went down the area where she kissed, having special attention every time she found a part of his skin with a scar or burn, when she was below his bellybutton his waist jumped, by the time she reached his trousers, his neck, torso and stomach were wet for all the soft kisses she delivered, his heart barely had time to prepare when he felt how her thumbs went under his trouser and she was slowly pulling down

"W-Wait! A-At least l-let me take a b-bath, im dirty a-a-a-a-an-"

"Nonsense Darling, you couldn´t be sweeter than now….let's see if you´ve grown up as an adult~" she pulled down his trousers and smallclothes to the knees, surprised for what she found, she giggled taking his shaft so she could examine it "My~ to think that this was so small and cute back there in Nohr, now is a little fearsome…..but" she giggled "but the skin still isn't peeling down from the tip, so it's still cute~ and i see a little of your honey leaking from it~"

"C-Camilla, i think th-thats e-eno-" he moaned as he felt how she started licking the tip of his cock, using her tongue to pull down the skin, but most of the time she was concentrating in the tip

"It really won't…." she continued, licking and sucking every drop that leaked from the cock "If i use my tongue to pus hit all back…..at once" in one quick movement, he could feel how she finally managed to pull down all the skin, shuddering when she didn't stopped there, after that she continued kissing his shaft and stroking it both of her hands, Licking all his member from the base to the crown, using her thumb to massage his gland, for minutes it was the only thing she was doing, as his breathing became more and more shaky, she noticed that his member was twitching more and more with the minutes, with a pleasant moan from her, she stopped finally when the tip of his cock was bright red for the constant stimulation

Kamui breath was shaky, with barely any time to react or think, he looked down when Camilla took her nightgown from his face, for his surprise, her face was flustered and with a trembling grin, with some droll in her lips "Now…." She said licking her lips "….ready for the main event Darling?" she placed herself on top of him, now that he could see her completely, he saw what kind of lingerie she was wearing, like her bra, she was wearing a black garter belt and black panties, open right in the middle, he couldn't imagine where she had taken them from, his thoughts where interrupted when she took his cock with one hand, rubbing his twitching member against her labia, feeling her own juices flowing and falling from her thigh's, for a moment, they looked each other, for a moment Camilla was expecting anger or disappointment, instead he had written lust all over his face, the moment she moved her hips away from his member, she could see desperation on his face "C-Camilla….." he barely moaned, with a smile from ear to ear, she leaned down to meet hi slips once more as she slowly lowered her hips, feeling how he was pushing his member inside of her, even thought it was her first time instead of pain, she was overjoyed for the feeling to finally be a single being, every inch he advanced her walls were clamping down on him.

Camilla broke the Kiss as she curled back when he hit her most precious place, it was impossible to ignore as she slightly lift her hips, she looked down just to be that she was not mistaken, pushing her belly, she could see where they were connected, and with a blush she couldn't believe what happened, her legs became numb when she again lowered her waist, and once again, she felt as if a lightning bolt passed through her spine, trying to suppress her sweat moan with the back of her left hand while she used the other to support herself

"Wh-What is happening?" Kamui asked as she fell over him, this time moaning a little more louder when for a third time, she repeated what she did

"Ahh…my….my sweet Kamui….." she moaned once more grinding her hips "Y-Youre…..You´re….."

"Wh-What? C-Camilla?" she shivered with a lewd moan and curling her spine again for a brief moment before hugging him gently biting his ear with her lips

"Y-You´re reaching…..the baby room" she said closing her eyes, hearing that however ignited something inside him, this time he pushed his hips against hers, making her moan in surprise as she could feel how his member was getting bigger inside of her, she smiled as their eyes met again "You…have been…..veeeeeery naughty~" she purred not before locking lips as she was grinding her hips again, back and forth, up and down, she loved how his cock was hitting not only so deep inside of her, but also how he managed to rub against her favorites places, finally after what felt like an eternity, her waist give up as his member was still twitching furiously inside of her, they were so close, against his protest, she lifted her waist and released his wrist

Kamui was confused at first, lying back on his bed for a few moments looking at the ceiling, he was struggling to take breaths, he never expected that his first time was so sudden, but there was something that wasn't right, the feeling in his cock that he was done, and how the out of the blue Camilla stopped, it was frustrating "….Kamui….." he heard her voice, leaning up, his eyes widened in surprise once more, as he watched how she was lying back in front of him, with her legs spread and her slit open with her fingers of her left arm, a mixture of their juices were leaking out of her and her expression, her face, that as well as him, she needed more, he didn't needed anymore words, as he quickly placed on top of her, as he pressed his cock against her slit she kissed him, again allowing him to reach her deepest part in one single thrust, securing his place with his hands on her hips, he slowly pulled back and again thrusted as deep he could, making her to break the kiss as her spine curled again, he took this chance to suck one of her breast as he continued thrusting, with a leg lock she hugged him, while their rhythms were accelerating she could feel how finally they were reaching their climax, and he knew.

"C-Camilla" he hesitated for a moment as he looked at her face

"I-its ok….together…..like this…." She said between moans, this time, she pulled his head for a final kiss, with the last thrust she thought to herself why she gave such hopeless and half answer, maybe they were following their instincts, a man and a woman falling in love and proving that same love to each other, in the end, she wondered if she was only irresponsible, having already so much pre-cum inside of her, being thrusted for such long time, having her womb´s entrance being pushed and expanded for the last minutes, she was now receiving Kamui´s thick seed deep inside her.

His seed was discharged strongly, she could tell how many times his cock twitched inside of her as his expression was lost in a mixture of pleasure and ecstasy, leaving nails marks in his back she was lost in the afterglow of the moment, for who know how many minutes, she felt how her belly was filled with his thick seed, as he finally finished, he pulled out his cock and laid down aside of her, still trying to breath, there was a huge load that leaked out leaving a trace behind, still struggling to think clearly, with her right hand she took some of his cum ' _i…..i never expected such big load….from his first time….'_ She thought with a faint smile ' _….and today….wasn't a safe day at all…..'_

* * *

 **AAAAND THATS ALL FOR NOW!**

 **What you said? Good? Bad? Please leave your review, that will help me a ot with future Works like theses.**

 **Sooooo, yeah, i finally did it, a "only for adults" fanfiction, oh boy, let's see how you guys react to this.**

 **Anyway guys, i hope you enjoy this fiction ;) and let´s hope there will be others fanfictions with your favorites chapters (another reason to vote for your favorite character)**

 **Well, without more to say, i hope you have a good night and a great weekend, until the next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo, here we are, another chapter of the Lover nights, and as you guessed, yes, is a Kamui x Sakura, BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE, I know that according to the fame, Sakura is at best, 16 years old, well just to be sure, THIS SAKURA IS NOT UNDERAGE, just in case anyone wanted to complain about it, no, sorry but no, my Sakura is 2 year younger that Kamui, and since Kamui is 21 years old (if i remember correctly i said that in the last chapters, but just to be sure, i´ll repeat it again, HE´S 21) then with simple maths you know that there shouldn't be any kind of problem**

 **Ok, with that say, lets begin!**

* * *

 **My shy Lover**

How things escalated like that? Kamui wondered, damn his stupid words and stupid ideas, of course, he wanted to consulate his younger sist-lover (he really needed to stop thinking about her like his younger sister), at any cost... but for some reason, she wanted to continue what happened in the morning, of course he loved her and he would do anything for her, but saying that and doing it were two things completely different.

The silence in the room was something that made the whole situation more embarrassing, they were sit at the edge of the bed, and of course, Sakura was aside of him, looking down with a quivering lip, cheeks that were the same shade of red as her hair, both of her hands on her knees and looking down ' _How to say it…..'_ Kamui though scratching his cheek ' _…..d-doing it right now….feels somewhat immoral…..'_ he sighed

"U-Umm…K-Kamui?" he turned to see her face, when their eyes met she continued "I-Is something wrong?"

"A-Ah, no, o-of course no" he chuckled scratching the back of his head "I-Is just, that you took me b-by surprise w-with that request"

"Th-Then a-are we going t-to…..?" tried to no point the obvious, but for the face she was making it was something he couldn´t help, he was nervous too! One thing is someone leading and other be the one making advances, was Camilla this nervous when she 'raped' him last night? He took out that thought of his mind, this was not the time to think about that, right now he had to concentrate in her.

"Didn't i say that i would do anything you wanted?" he smiled nervously, not sure if he was embarrassed for the comment or for her question

"Th-Then, h-how w-mmpppp!" She was interrupted when he leaned to kiss, at first she was surprised, but after some moments she was placed for that move, If Kamui was sincere, he had no idea of how start, so he went for something both of them would enjoy, for his side he always liked the way they kissed, her soft lips and the gentle way she tried keep it, with the fragrance of her hair and the way she closed her eyes it was without a doubt, one of the sweetest experiences he have ever felt, if they wanted to make that work, then they needed to find their own pace.

It was Sakura time to move, she placed her hand on his shoulders as he with one hand reached her right cheek, unlike the last time, they didn't broke the kiss for anything, even if Sakura could feel how the blood rushed to her face and how her heart-beat was rising, she didn't cared, it was something that she desired, and nothing could spoil the moment.

"Ahh! K-Kamui" she was surprised when he reached for the knot of her priestess cape

"T-Too fast?" he asked afraid that he maybe went too far, but she shook her head, placing her hand on his cheek

"N-No, i-is ok, y-you c-ca-" she didnt even finished, she was too excited for this to wait anymore, as she pulled his head again to her lips, she could feel how he was removing her cape, then he slowly reached for her blue ribbon while she was doing the same with his robe, each was slowly undressing the other, it was until Sakura was in her Yukata and Kamui in his trousers and tunic, he stopped cupping her face and gently pressing his forehead against hers

"You know you dont have to do this…..i already know how much you care about me, and how much you love me…." Kamui whispered, but she took his hands and placed them in her lap

"I-I kn-know, but i want th-this" Sakura said locking lips again, before he could say something more, Sakura leaned on the bed, perhaps it was the way that the rays of the sun adorned his delicate figure, or her flushed cheeks made her look even more charming than she already was, but for some reason he couldn´t help but follow her and stroke her cheek with his right hand, this time it was she who continued, taking off his tunic, revealing his bare chest, for his side, Kamui untied the final part of her white yukata, sliding his hand under the cloth of her right shoulder, he slowly started to pull it down, just to be sure that if he panicked, there would be enough time to stop, but she didn't complained, she was focused in his eyes as he continued, with one final pull, he finally exposed her chest, revealing that she wearing a pink bra with a small red ribbon, she looked away, hiding her face again

"A-Are you ok? You want me to continue?" Kamui hesitantly asked, when she nodded he gulped, now it was time to undress her lower half, he again slid his hands under that last part of her yukata, when he pulled the final part exposing her underwear he accidentally touched her slim legs making her moan, he quickly withdrew his hands, Sakura looked at him covering her mouth, and as he expected, her panties were pink as her bra with the same ribbon, no doubt that against her white skin, it stood out her feminine figure "Umm…..sh-should i continue?" again, she nodded, he sighed relieved, so far they were good, but he wondered if she could go on, no doubt it was amazing how she could control herself, leaning down he tried to reassure her kissing her tenderly, and as he expected, she reacted the way he wanted, it was clear that when their lips touched each other, her body relaxed and her breathing calmed down, when she embraced him he kissed her neck making her moan murmuring his name several times, this time, he wanted to move a little faster, he lowered his head and with care, he lifted her bra exposing her breasts, he looked up to see her face, this time he didn't needed to ask, for her face and smile he continued to caress her body.

This time he took his time to explore the body of a woman, unlike the last time, it wasn´t dark, it wasn't for surprise, this time he was leading the experience and it was his responsibility to make the experience as pleasant as possible, with one hand he gently grabbed her breast playing with her nipples with his thumbs, moving them in circles and gently pressing her breast, making her moan in approval, Sakura tried to suppress her own moans with her hand, but it was impossible, she looked down to see his face and how he was enthralled, but with a strange look in his face "I-Im sorry if they are small" she said blushing with a little of concern in her voice

"Uh? wh-what?" he looked at her confused for her comment

"I-Is just, you h-have an odd f-face right now" she commented looking a little sad

"…no, they´re not small" he said looking down again "they are marvelous, since they are a part of you" he said sucking one of them making her curl her back, she caressed his head as he continued teasing her nipples, there was a moment that her mind was blank, she could only focus in the sensation of his tongue licking her, how he gently bit her nipple with his lips and how he didn't stopped touching every part of her body with his hands, it was only when she was out of breath that he stopped, she looked down to see that he was already moving to her hips, she was aware what he was about to do, and she gladly nodded when he looked at her again for her approval

As Kamuis slowly pulled down her panties and discarded them aside of the bed, he slowly opened her legs to see her most private part, using a pair of finger he slid them in her slit, as soon as he did that she moaned, he started to explore this new part, unlike last night he had the chance to learn how to pleasure his partner, something that he didn't expected was the irony of the situation, as her name implied, her labia and pussy were as pink as the soft petals of a Sakura tree, trusting his fingers back and forward, opening her slit, he could how her juices leaked from her deepest parts, how her clit make her curl her back every time he touched it with his thumb, she was surprised when instead of using his fingers, he used his tongue to lick and savor her juices, she tried to protest but every time she was silenced for him as he gently bit with hi slips her clits, that play continued for several minutes until Sakura couldn't handle it more, when Kamui used his fingers and tongue she curled her back and her mind went blank as she felt something coming from her core, she closed her legs trapping Kamui´s head in a vice grip pressure, as more of her juices leaked from her pussy, enough to maintain him in place but not to hurt him, in a silent moan she felt how her mind was lost in the afterglow, after some moments, she finally relaxed her body.

Kamui cleaned his face, quite pleased to know that he made her cum, that he knew what to do, he was about to ask If she was ok when she made a bolder move, using both hands, Sakura opened her slit looking at him with dazed eyes "K-Kamui…" she moaned, he pulled down his trouser and positioned himself on top of her, taking a moment to process what was going to happen, unlike last night, he had to control himself, he couldn't lost his composure, not with Sakura, not in her first time, making sure she was wet enough he slowly pushed his cock inside of her, looking down, he saw blood leaking from her pussy when he heard his pained voice

"Wh-S-Sakura, a-are you ok? Sh-should i st-"

"N-No!" she embraced him while pressing her forehead against his "i-im fine, d-dont stop" against what he thought, he continued, it was true that for the first minutes it was a painful experience, feeling how something invaded and pushed itself inside of one, but that feeling was replaced for the joy of finally being one, besides, the albino didn't pushed all his shaft inside of her, he was moving gently his dick, pulling it out and in, grinding his hips to help her to soothe the pain, after some minutes the blazing feeling in her stomach was replaced for one of pleasure as she could hear the lewd sound of their juices mixing together, finally, every time he thrusted she could feel her walls clamping and allowing him to reach further space inside of her, and as he noticed this, he lifted her from the bed, they were sit and kissing as she moved her waist to find a place where she could accept all his shaft, relaxing her hips sh felt how his dick pushed her walls again until he reached her deepest part, making her moan in the kiss they were sharing, grinding now her hips she didnt wanted to stop there, Camilla told her what could happen if she continued but she didn't cared, if Camilla went that far for him, then even if she died for embarrassment she would go as far as she did, and for the feeling of his twitching cock inside of her she knew that they were pleasing each other.

As far as she remembered, there wasnt a real risk for her, or at least is what she believed, safe days weren't 100%, and for what she heard before, Kamui wouldn't stop if she didn't say anything, not that she wanted, but there was a little voice inside of her head that warned for the risks of an impregnation in the middle of a war

"S-Sakura" Kamui said breaking the kiss for a moment "I-If you move like that th-then" he slowly started to lift her waist, pulling out his cock, for a moment, Sakura bit her lip leaning her chin on his shoulder, impressed for something that she missed before, in front of the bed was a mirror, she could see where they were connected and how far he was inside of her, i couldn't take much, she just needed to stroke his cock for a little while and the result would be the same, but for her, it wouldn't be.

She bit his neck with her lips, startling him for that act, making him lose his grip over her hips, in one single move he was again pressing his dick against the entrance of her womb, she moaned when this happened "S-Sakura!" he tried to yell, but again, she bit his neck "W-Wait, th-this is b-bad, S-Sakura!"

"N-No!" she replied hugging him tightly "L-Like this, j-just keep going"

"D-Do you understand what could h-happen if w-" he was interrupted again when she kissed him, with a leg lock, she cupped his face as she keep grinding her hips feeling how his cock started to twitch inside of her

"Y-You s-said that –aaahhhh!- y-you would do a-anything f-for today" she said looking directly at his eyes, for him, it was the first time Sakura was so serious about something, anything, in the time they had to knew each other, it was Sakura´s first time that she was against him, he relaxed his shoulders and his back, if that was what she wanted, in the end he promised to indulge her.

Pushing her down while they were still kissing he grabbed her hips thrusting faster and faster by the minute, she was surprised for this but she didn't objected, she was happy that finally, he was looking at her not as a stranger, not as a girl that was being pampered, but as a the girl that right now, he loved more in the world. As he they reached the climax she knew that nothing in the world could change that.

It wasn't like the time he played with her pussy, it was better, the feeling of his dick exploding and discharging not only his large, but thick seed inside of her was something different, in so many different ways, the feeling of achievement, that she wasn't just someone aside of him, that they could express their love to each other, the prove of that was not only that they could make love as she wanted, but that they climaxed at the same time in their first time was enough for her, of how secure and warm she felt when he gently hugged her, protected her with his arms around her and how he continued kissing her in all the climax, for her, this was the happiest moment in her life.

After some minutes, she placed one of her hand on her belly, feeling how he discharged his seed not in her pussy but directly in her womb, not like Camilla described, there was no way someone could describe that sensation, her heart beating so fast that it could barely be in her chest, how her mind was a mess of all those raw emotions and her body was exhausted, the last thing Sakura saw before blacking out was Kamui smiling face and one last thought ' _S-Sorry Hinoka….i…i dont think i can go back now…..'_

* * *

 **...oh my goodness, i think im blind...i think...not really sure... :v**

 **Well guys, that´s it, what´d you think about it? Good enough? xD**

 **Ok, ok, ok, sorry, i couldn't update it, but come on, you can't say that it didn't worth, could you? I mean, one of the few harem fanficts about Fates, i had to polish this chapter, so sorry if i didn't updated it in time, but i had my reason, truly**

 **Anyway, i think i will take the rest of the month to rest and to think about the new chapters, not totally sure, you will see if i take a break in the next days**

 **In other news, TEAM KAGERO IS STILL WINNING! FOLLOWED SHORTLY FOR TEAM OPHELIA!**

 **You have until the end of this month to vote, so don't forget, ok? I´ll appreciate any reviews and Pm´s, so if you have a suggestion please share it with me, it really help me out with my work.**

 **Ok, without anything more to say, i hope you enjoy the chapter and have a nice week!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here we are, i couldn´t start the month without another update of this fanfiction, I mean, c´mon, it has been over a month since the debut, i just want to see if there still the same amount of people who enjoy this 'gaidens' chapters, let's see how it goes.**

 **Lets begint then! Enjoy, we´ll see at the end**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: My Lovely lover desire Part: 1**

It has been almost two days, TWO DAYS since Kamui and Camilla had their sweet, sweet first time, she read about it night and dawn, all about what she could get, practically every tome, book or any scratch of paper that was useful that had something to do with the subject, night after night, after night when she decided that they had to be together, after he declared that she was a potential partner, she investigated every corner of the library, even if Lilith said that it had almost every subject, there was something missing, something that she wanted to know more than anything.

The puberty and young adulthood of dragons

In this case, perhaps half-dragons? Or like Kaden and Keaton, creatures that can take human form? Whatever, she didn't had any kind of interest in that for now, what she wanted to know is how she could seduce Kamui, an effective way to put all pieces in place, she wondered if there was something wrong with her? She was attractive, a figure that always got praises from him, she even let her hair grow so long because he liked it that way, long nights when he spent his naps in her bosom or smelling her silky, long hair, how she missed those days, but regardless she was happy that they ended, because she had something sweeter and naughty to do with him, but there was a small and annoying problem

In the last day he didn't seem interested in the subject

Of course he should be interested in it! She bit her nail and frowned in her private room, he was a young and healthy boy, who only had his first time with one of her two stunning girlfriends, he was supposed to be curious, to fondle her breasts, to explore her body, she was willing to let him do it, after all she could do the same, to explore all his weak points and to shatter any kind of doubt about the new pesky and rude girl that was always in her way, unfortunately, there was that barrier around him, that serene and calm aura that made it impossible to flirt or seduce him, so many things she thought in the last days, first of all, what would happen if they continued that way? There was still the impudence of letting him come inside her several times, now doing it just in the peak of it? But there was something inside of her that she wanted to keep doing, an itch if she could put it in words, how she wanted to feel his touch and lips all over her again, it was so unfair, she even asked for permission, Sakura was out for the time being, getting supplies of medical herbs and tonics with that diviner and other monks of the army, accompanied by her retainers and her brother, with assistance of those pesky ninjas, in other words, they could do whatever they want, but still, Kamui ignored her advances, perhaps it was because he was being careful? Responsible? After remembering 'bees and birds' by Reina, he facepalmed when he found out it was not a good time to get lovey dovey, IT WAS UNFAIR, according to the deal, if one of them wanted to get close to Kamui and get, well, all naughty, they had to inform the other and to agree to it, just so there would be no problem, both aware of it and to not spoil the fun of the other, and now, she was in her last day to get her hands over her lover, to do all what she wanted, after some minutes she finally braced herself and walked outside the treehouse, biting her nail and thinking what to do to get his attention without getting him nervous or mad about it.

Sometimes she cursed her little darling dashing and precious personality, not like the other lecherous boys, he was calm and cute, perhaps that was the reason she couldn't help but get all clingy and loving with him, and now, all her plans and hopes were at halt

"Careful!" A voice took her out her thoughts, looking at one of the paths near the tree, she saw how Jakob, Flora, Asugi and Midoriko were carrying some crates, for what she could see, there were some herbs and flowers peeking out, he four of them were being leaded by Nyx and Anna, who was frowning as she was looking at the group

"I-Im sorry" the little girl said as her cousin helped her with some herbs that were hanging out

"What it this all about?" Camilla asked as she got closer, Jakob and Flora stopped with a smile and trying to bow

"N-Nothing you should worry about Lady Camilla" Jakob said still with his hands full "Is just an inconvenience from our little trader over here

"I said that im sorry" Anna pouted with her finger over her chin "I never thought that i could confuse an order"

"If you´re really sorry, how about you help us out with this instead of just looking? Or a refund?" Flora asked as Anna face quickly changed from a sad face to a mischievous one

"I said that im sorry, and in the end, is fine, isn't it? Little Lilith said that as long as none of this little guys sneak to her temple we could use them as vulneraries"

"What are these anyways?" Camilla asked as she took a little flower hanging from one of the edges of the crates that Jakob was carrying, a rose like flower, but with more petals, blue at the base but changing to purple at the end of the petals, there was a tingly sensation on her nose when she smelled it "….it smells so nice, what are these?"

"Oh? Are you interested Lady Camilla?" Anna said with her hands rubbing against each other "I sold Lord Kamui some flowers in the past, but is sad that i can´t sold these little guys to him, maybe you can take them out of my hands?"

"Please, don't be ridiculous, of course Lady Camilla can't have these flowers either" Jakob said sighing as Anna pouted

"But look, she´s fine, right princess Camilla?" Anna said with her hands ready to start the bargain "Sooooo, are you interested?"

"Well sweetie, i dont even know wh-"

"Excuse me milady, but i must insist that you don´t have them for your own good" Jakob interrupted "Lilith said that it has….some side effects for their kind"

"Their kind?" Camilla asked rising an eyebrow "What´d you mean 'their kind'?"

"Ahhh…well…"This time Jakob struggled to find the words, looking at the girls for an answer, he was disappointed to see that they turned their heads, with a shade of pink on her faces "W-Well, h-how could i say it…mmm…..it's just…..Lilith sniffed them a little to make sure they were good, but she got quite…..restless after a few moments, so now she´s locked on her sanctuary"

"…" Camilla just stared at him for a moment, then to Felicia and Flora, back to him and then to Anna, the seller was the only one who was smiling while the other were having some problems to make eye contact "…Anna…."

"A-Ah, y-yes Princess Camilla?" Anna asked, a little shaken for the way she said her name

"….i think we can make a deal~" Camilla said with a little smirk on her face, licking her lips and with a new glee on her eyes

* * *

It has been almost a day and half since the last time he spoke to Camilla, to be honest, he felt a little guilty, avoiding any private time with her and almost changing every time the subject about what happened a few nights ago, perhaps he was being unfair? Well, Camilla could be a little…rash at best, almost saying what they did last night to anyone who asked why she was smiling every time she was near him, and of course the way she smiled and blushed looking at him, fortunately, only Silas and Charlotte understood this…or perhaps he was being a naive? After all, Anna offered some books to 'how to please your lover' and 'intimacy for dummies', to be honest he was about to buy the second one but was busted by Rhajat who was looking over his shoulder when he was looking some pages of the book, feeling her breath in his neck and the way she passed her fingers over his shoulders made him shiver, especially when she giggled reading the title in his ear and asking why he wanted it, so much for his miss fortune in a single day made it horrible, at that point Rhajat was aware of the relationship between the three of them, so now he had to think in a way to silence the dark mage AND Camilla, mostly Camilla.

So now he was stretching his arms after filling and signing the last report of the day, looking at the window he realized that it was already night time, the sunset was a couple of hours ago maybe? Leaving the quill in it´s place and sealing the report under a stamp, he stood walking in circles for a while in his room, stretching his arms and moving his shoulders up and down, he tried to move the stiffness away of his sore muscles, it was good to had some private time but definitely doing something else that just signing and reading several reports, perhaps if he could convince his brothers at the bottomless canyon he could get help from Leo, Xander and Ryoma to organize the army, but for now, he had to deal with it by himself, after some minutes he sighed and laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling and feeling the cold breeze entering the room, it was refreshing to say the less, for a moment he just let the comfortable sheets of his bed cool down his body

There were several things he had to settle down, how he could face his "brothers" when they found out about their relationship? Would Ryoma and Xander forgive him for all what he has done? Or even their people? He couldn't tell, Nohrians were always away of him, and Hoshidian looked at him with mistrust, they were more polite, but there were times at the castle that he could hear them, always talking about him and how he was a menace in one way or another, rarely saying anything good, perhaps Nohr and Hoshido were more similar than they would like to admit

It took just a few moments to notice that it was already late, his mind drifted away of his body for at least two or three hours, he didn't noticed until he heard the sound of that friendly owl hooted at the roof of his house, with another sigh and standing up, he walked to his closet and took some fresh clothes with towels, maybe a quick bath wouldn't be a bad idea

It was really quiet that night, one of the benefits to be the leader of an army was that he could use some 'privileges', and one of them was that he could use the hot spring at any time of the night, to be honest he wanted to have some company with someone, and of course Silas was always willing to lend an ear to hear his problems, or Kaze who always said his opinion about a subject, even the new additions as Asugi or Shura were good for a chit chat, but now, he was alone in the spring, leaving his clothes and the entrance and making sure that he was alone (it wasn't the first time he was surprised by Rhajat, same reason why he delayed his own baths lately) he just drawn in the chart that it was the time for men and walked inside.

Feeling the water around his body and with the refreshing breeze moving his hair he relaxed at the edge of the spring, it was nice to have a moment for himself, closing his eyes, he could remember the old times in Nohr, especially with Cam- " _No, stop it"_ he shook his head, that wasn't the time to think about it, not after what happened a few days ago, of course he was happy, but thinking back about her or Sakura at that time was….difficult, they had some meals and were attending their duties at the war meetings, he could concentrate if he had a map or a sword on his hands, but every time he wa alone with the in the last days it was really hard to look away of their….feminine figure, Sakura was shy and of course, never willing to show more flesh than needed, but that didn't meant that he was distracted every time he saw her figure, the movement of her waist, the way she smiled, how she placed her hands on her chest when she achieved something and of course, how her clothes covered her body, her modest chest and butt, it was bad already to be zooning out with her, but with Camilla was worse, now he understood why the other men stared, of course he knew that she was attractive, but seeing her as a sister and as a lover was completely different, how she walked moving her waist seductively, how her bosom bounced with every step and how she passed her hand over her figure to emphasize her womanly figure

" _And now im screwed"_ he muttered with a blush on his face, even if he didn't mean to, right now he could feel how his blood was flowing to another place aside of his face, it would be a good idea to finish for now, after all, it was late and he didn't wanted to take so long time just for a quick bath, wrapping the towel around his waist he stood and was about to leave, when he heard a familiar voice

"Oh darling~ what are you up to?" Kamui froze for a brief moment, trying to look back but then realized that that would be a mistake, he quickly ducked and hid his lower part under the water as he nervously chuckled

"C-Camilla? What are you doing here?" He asked feeling an oddly feeling of deja vu, hering how she approached and left something a few meters away of him, strange, at that point she usually would be trying to convince him to bath with her, but she was just humming and giggling, carefully listening what she was doing, he gulped and slowly turned to see what she was doing, strangely, it was….something normal? She placed one of the little wooden bench´s and of what he could see, some soaps with a bucket, fortunately she was using a towel to cover her naked body, but for some reason it wasn't wrapped around her, instead she was using it just to cover up the front part of her body, and he found out a little too late when he saw her naked back, she was kneeling, moving bottles, soaps and for what he could see some extra towels, stopping just to put her finger near her lips wondering if it was correctly set, just to resume seconds later of her halt "…What are you doing?" he asked as Camilla turned back with a bright smile

"Oh Darling, is just something that i wanted to try out~" She said with some Glee in her voice "You see, Sakura said that there's something called 'Onsen' in Hoshido, some traditional bathing places when you can have some skinship with your family, and since Sakura said that this was similar to the big bath you had in Hoshido, i wanted to try out this part of your culture Darling~" She said while taking a sponge and some liquid soap of some kind "….soooo, would you indulge your lonely and sad Big sister with this request Darling?"

Kamui sighed, it was complicated in so many ways, for once she was right, it has been a while since the last time they had something intimate, but this? It was hard to refuse since he actually had a really embarrassing moment with his family, he remembered how there were times when he was little that he actually bathed with Hinoka, Sakura and his mother, of course his memories were not at all close to the scene in front of him, Camilla smiling with that naughty smile and that faint blush, that smile lasted seconds but he knew he saw it, nevertheless, he sighed and massaged his temples, it was this a trap? Of course it was! How could he doubt it? It was clearly as that time in his room, when he used that dress and that night, even if his mind told him that it wasn't a good idea, even if he knew it would be a set-up from her, he couldn't help but go along with it, the pained tone in her voice, the way it sounded that she was so lonely, like if he pushed her away, perhaps he was being paranoid?

"Fine, just…for a little bit" With those words Camilla giggled "But only if you cover yourself properly, and only if is normal skinship" he clarified, for her face she was a little disappointed but since he agreed to pleaser her, she quickly covered herself with the towel, of course Kamui took advantage of that moment that she was distracted to get up and sit on that bench without her realizing the small problem in his private parts, showing that would be really problematic and embarrassing "A-And only the back, ok?" he reaffirmed with the serious tone he could use.

"Of course Darling, nothing more than the back" Camilla said taking the soap and preparing for her precious moment "Any special request?"

"N-No, of course no" He answered too quickly for his taste, but he had to keep firm in that situation, as he waited and leaned on his knees, he could smell a particular scent on the air, looking around he found some lit candles away, for their color and the thick trail of smoke they were leaving on the air, their effect were not limited to illuminate the room "What are those for?"

"Oh? Just something for ourselves" she said again with glee in her voice "A special request that i asked for, Anna was kind enough to make those aromatic candles that are supposed to calm your mind and relax your muscles" she waited and watched in silence while he was breathing that fragrance closing his eyes "…do you like it?"

"Mmmm? Oh, yes of course, is nice…althrought, i think is a little off, i have a tingly sensation in my nose"

"Oh? Then next time i´ll ask for a fainter mix, and maybe for something extra~"

"Uh? What´d you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all~" She said placing her hand on his shoulders "Now, are you ready?" when he nodded she laughed "Oh my~ such tense muscles Darling, relax, you´ll enjoy this as you have no idea~"

' _Ok, just…relax'_ Kamui thought ' _Is just a bath, some skinship with Camilla she´ll just wash my back_ ' He thought with a small smile ' _yes…..just something normal ….. something …. something…'_ he stopped thinking when he could feel how she was cleaning his back, perhaps it was the wet sound behind him or how he was being gently pushed, but for the feeling on his back, he was pretty sure that Camilla wasn't using a sponge, those sounds and the way she slightly moaned with every push drained all his blood from his face, the way she moved and for what he could feel, he was damn sure that there wasnt any kind of sponge with that size and of course with that softness "…..ah…..aaahh…..Ca-Camilla? Wh-what are you doing?"

"Mmm? Washing your back as any girl would do it~" she giggled embracing him and leaning her chin on his shoulder, still trying to go up and down in her movements "Or perhaps….you dont like it?"

"I-It has n-nothing to d-do with wh-wheter i like it or not" he tried to focus, but the way she moved her breast against his back and the erotic sounds that escaped from her lips, every time she let a soft ' _aahhhh'_ left her lips made his heart to skip a beat, if that continued it would only go for the worst, he had to do something "S-Say C-Camilla, wh-why you d-don-"

"Well, even if you say no, this one is more honest, don't you think?" Kamui froze, the moment he was about to stand was when she slid her hands under his towel and with a gentle press she grabbed his shaft, gulping and zooning out while she started to massage his member, the stimulation from the back was one thing, but the way she moved her fingers with the slippery soap and how she gently pressed his gland of touched the root of his dick was something he never expected, especially when she bit with her lips his neck and started stroking his dick, it wasn just the fact that she was teasing him that way, but how she did at any moment, using her open palm to gently press the tip of his dick, how she touched his crotch and how he nearly jumped when she peeled the skin from his dick, as the minutes passed and she moved her lips to his red ear, he was trying to contain his desire to just go along with it, but there was a small bit of sanity left in his mind, and it was the fact that it was risky not only to do it with her at that moment, but the fact that someone could find them, it was something he couldn't stand for "So, do you like it or not Darling?"

"I-I dont kn-know, j-just st-stop it please, i-i-" he was barely able to talk straight, Camilla was sometimes a sadist, but that was too much, even for her, as she continued he was barely able to restrain his moans, every attempt to stood was frustrated by her and the way she teased him, it was in the next minute that his heart stopped for something he didn't wanted to hear

"Hey, who´s there?" Kamui covered his mouth and try to stood, he couldn't believe the bad time of Silas to do his patrol, even Camilla would be reasonable to stop it at that moment, right?

" _Oh my~ i can feel your heart beating faster by the minute darling~"_ Camilla whispered in his ear " _Perhaps it excites you to be found out? Doing dirty things in public or force your poor step-sister do naughty things to little Kamui?"_ this time she liked ear making him tremble and use both of his hand to cover his mouth

"Hello? Anyone there?" again Sila´s voice resonated with the sound of his footsteps getting closer and closer

" _I-Its alright Darling, don't you want to cum for a while now? Just let it out already"_ she whispered mischievously, then he could hear how the wooden door next to the changing room was opened, it was seconds away to be found out, he tried to stood again but Camilla pulled him making him almost fall backwards, stretching his hands to hold something to prevent his fall, however this gave free access to Camilla with one hand held him, the other still stroking his dick and finally his lips finding theirs, as she lewdly moved her tongue inside his mouth he finally reached his limit and as his dick twitched several times, he could feel how the towel was covered in his semen as Camilla´s hand failed to catch all his seed, his mind was lost in the afterglow, feeling how with every second his stressed mind and body was refreshed by the gentle touch of his lover, the Kiss finally broke after a minute, his eyes were lots in theirs as there was a faint trail of droll from her lips, showing a smile and a heavy blush on her face, then she looked down moving her hand again, making him react with a soft moan " _Oh my~ that's actually more than the last time, just look my hand Darling"_ She raised her left hand, showing how much cum she managed to restrain in her palm, certainly it was more than he expected

"O-OH! I-IM SORRY TO INTRUDE!" He could hear again Sila´s voice, looking at the entrance he was expecting to see the knight, for his surprise, there was no one at the entrance "I-I DIDNT KNEW YOU WERE HERE, I-IM SO SORRY" this time he heard how someone abruptly closed a door

"…do you have a death wish?" another voice replied, Kamui recognized that voice but he couldnt believe it

" _Of course there would be someone guarding our love nest Darling~"_ Camilla whispered kissing him again for a brief moment, then with another giggle she helped him to straigen his posture, Kamui leaned on his knees and with one hand covering his face, he couldn't believe what happened.

' _Of course Beruka or Selena would be guarding the entrance'_ he thought annoyed, even with his embarrassment and Camilla´s teasing, he must´ve guessed that she would do something like that, she would never allow someone inconsistently to interrupt their private moments, at least not before finishing what she desired, and of course, she wouldn't give up, but there was a simple question in his mind after calming his breath and regaining some sense ' _Wh-why i didnt refused?'_ it was easy before, every attempt or plot was frustrated in one single move or phrase, after all that time he knew how to control at some point the actions or behaviors of Camilla, but now, he just let her do whatever she wanted? Something wasn't right, his thoughts were clouded even before she touched him, but there was a worse problem and he didn't wanted to admit it, at least not in front of her.

" _So, shall we continue Darling? After all Beruka is guarding the door and the night i-"_ Before she could reach him he stood up and even if his privates part refused to settle down, he ran to the door excusing himself, he found that Beruka was in the changing room with only a towel, perhaps to distract any prying eye that dared to get closer to her liege, but the moment she saw him, she looked away and let him pass, Kamui didn't even cared to dress before leaving the hot spring, he just took his clothes and wore his robe and continued to his quarters, he needed to be alone.

* * *

It didn't took long to reach his room, fortunately he didn't encountered anyone near the tree that night, the sight of his erect member under his clothes was hard to see in more than one way, but at least, he managed to walk in his room without more incidents, but there was still something wrong, he was sweating and having troubles to maintain his breath, barely able to think straight and stumbling in every step, it was sheer luck that Felicia or Flora lit up a candle in the room so the moment their liege walked in he wouldn't stumbled in anything, of course it wasn't that easy, leaving most of his clothes in a near chair, he tried to calm his mind, but Camilla´s scent was stuck in his nose, the feeling of their skin touching each other and the hot feeling in his lips remained even after some minutes, his heart beat didn't slowed down even with some deep and calm breaths, his mind was clouded and his body was trembling, but above all those emotions and feelings inside him, there was something that was making him lost his patience, something made him feel how his blood was boiling and didn't let him forget that moment in the hot spring, leaning on his bed, the seductive and temping figure of Camilla was passing through his mind over and over again, he hated to admit it, to surrender to those feelings he swore to control, to no sully or stain the reputation of them, his loving Camilla and shy Sakura, but now, he was one step away of the abyss, so close to falling into something that Lilith warned but knew that sooner or later would happen, unfortunately come early.

He was getting horny, worse to think that Camilla pressed all the correct buttons to put him in that state

' _No, this can't be '_ He thought covering his face with his left hand ' _i…i need to calm down'_ it wasn't something bad, but definitely not the time for that, he couldn't allow it, he coul-"Kamui?" his thoughts stopped when he heard that voice again, turning slowly to the door, found the cause of his 'evils' right there was Camilla, in a deep purple nightgown, her hand on her cheek and licking her lips, a blush on her face and of course, those purple eyes following every small move of his body "…..you know, you´re not the only one that has been holding back" she took the edges of his nightgown, lifting it and revealing her more precious part, not only without smallclothes, but with her love juices falling from her thighs, his eyes couldn´t look away as he felt his member twitched again and his breathing didn't slowed down "so….would you like to continue where we left off?"

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaand that's all for now (put long and evil laughs right here)**

 **:v sorry guys, just wanted to set the mood before the climax, know that i suck in this, but hey, who said without a little help i can't do something like this? I hope you can wait a little for the second part this next monday, so just wait for it.**

 **Anyway, i hope you can forgive me for taking so long, but men, i had to put the correct mood and situation for this, kinda tired of something like "they loved each other and fucked like rabbits" HELL NO, there must be the correct mood for thing like this, and ALL OF YOU KNOW IT.**

 **Well, i think thats all for now, hope you like it and we´ll be seeing this next Monday, yes, THIS NEXT MONDAY FOR REAL, i´m finally free from school for now, so with my new free time and only working some days i can finally resume by fanfictions, i´ll explain (if you want to know) the reasons why i couldn't update it last month, but for now, let rest for the day.**

 **Have a good night and good weekend.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


End file.
